


call me friend (but keep me closer)

by goldfyshie927



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Crushes, Drunken Confessions, F/F, Friends to Lovers, Is it too much to ask that they be together?, Kuvira just loves Korra so much, Late Night Conversations, Long-Distance Friendship, Long-Distance Relationship, Mutual Pining, Pining, Prompt Fill, Requited Unrequited Love, Secret Crush, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-10
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 18:40:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29954223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goldfyshie927/pseuds/goldfyshie927
Summary: drunken confessions at 1:00 am are always a good idea, aren't they?--prompt fill as requested on Tumblr: things you said at 1 am and/or things you said too quietly
Relationships: Korra & Kuvira (Avatar), Korra/Kuvira (Avatar)
Comments: 18
Kudos: 39





	call me friend (but keep me closer)

Kuvira was startled awake by the sound of her phone ringing. She looked at the clock with bleary eyes. It was 1:00 am where she was. She picked her phone up off the nightstand to see Korra’s goofy smile on the lock screen. The screen went dark before she could answer, signaling one missed call. Kuvira yawned, then squinted at her phone, wondering if it was just a butt dial. She set the phone back down. A few seconds later, her ringtone startled her again. She swiped to answer. 

“Hello?” Her voice was rough and scratchy, so she cleared her throat. 

“Kuvira,” Korra said with a laugh. “Kuviraaaaa.”

Kuvira rolled onto her back and suppressed another yawn. “You having a fun night?”

Korra hummed. “I did. I met up with Bolin and Asami and Mako. We bowled and went to this taco truck and then I made the executive decision that we should all go dancing. You should have seen Bolin. It was so funny.” Korra laughed and Kuvira joined her. As their laughter died down, Korra said, “I wish you were there though. You’re my favorite person to go drinking with.” 

Kuvira chuckled lowly. “I’ll admit: it sounds like a fun night.” 

“How was your night though?” 

“Oh, uneventful. I worked late, then grabbed dinner by myself and watched a movie. Then I went to bed. Nothing as exciting as your night.” She rubbed her eyes. “It’s like 3:00 am for you there though, isn’t it? Shouldn’t you be getting some sleep?”

“It’s a Friday night. Er…Saturday morning, I guess,” Korra mumbled. “Besides, I’m trying to get ready for bed. But my jeans got stuck on my shoes.” 

Kuvira laughed out loud at that one. “Tried to take them off first again? Why do you always do that when you’re drunk?” 

Korra made an annoyed sound, then seemed to have dropped the phone. Kuvira heard a series of muffled noises and loud cursing through the speaker for a few moments before Korra replied. “It’s faster that way.” 

“Sounds like it.” 

Kuvira heard Korra sigh and pictured her sprawled out on her bed, the way she did when they’d been out drinking, starfishing and taking up every bit of space. Kuvira preferred to sleep on the couch when that happened because Korra was notorious for kicking in her sleep when she drank too much. She chewed the inside of her cheek; she missed Korra terribly. Things had been weird between them ever since she’d moved. It wasn’t any fun being two time zones behind your best friend. Especially the best friend you were madly but secretly in love with. 

“Well, I can let you go,” Kuvira said regretfully. 

“No, no, no,” Korra replied quickly. “Don’t let me go. Ever.” 

Kuvira smiled despite herself. “Okay. You tell me when you need to go.” 

“Stay with me until I fall asleep,” Korra insisted. 

“Will do.” 

Kuvira shut her eyes and pulled the blanket up. Korra was quiet for a long while, occasionally singing some song she’d no doubt heard at the bar very softly. Kuvira smiled. She was glad they could talk on the phone, if nothing else. It would do until she could find the time to go home again and see Korra and her other friends. Korra began to breathe more deeply and Kuvira figured it was just a matter of minutes before she’d be out like a light. She let herself relax as well, ready to hang up the phone as soon as Korra began snoring. Several more minutes passed and Kuvira felt herself starting to drift off. 

Then, through the speaker she heard the softest whisper. “I love you, Kuvira. I wish I had kissed you before you left.” Kuvira was suddenly very awake. She gasped quietly and scrambled to process what Korra had just said. Before Kuvira could answer or ask Korra what she was talking about, Korra mumbled “Goodnight” and disconnected the call. 

Kuvira was left staring at the blank screen, her heart racing, her stomach flipping. It was late and Korra was drunk. It could have meant absolutely nothing. To Kuvira, though, it meant everything. She groaned and pressed her hands to her face. Two thousand miles apart and Korra had to say something like that when Kuvira missed her more than ever. Her heart thudded. What if Korra meant it? What did this mean for her, for them? Kuvira wasn’t sure. She was terrified. But she felt a small glimmer of hope and excitement at the prospect of finding out.

**Author's Note:**

> I welcome prompts, so by all means, come by and send me a ship and prompt to be filled!
> 
> you can find me on [tumblr](https://goldfyshie927.tumblr.com)


End file.
